Lilac
by Tara1517
Summary: Zutara week, day 4 Lilac. New baby and a silly argument. ( I suck at summaries)


**Here is zutara week day 4; lilac!**

 **enjoy:)**

* * *

Katara groaned in frustration as she received yet another kick on her stomach. She laid her hands on her belly and stroked her softly in hopes of calming down the baby. But it seemed like it was determined to annoy her today. A few strands of hair fell in front of her face and she blew them away angrily.

She was at the blink of tears. It was scorching hot and it was _unbearable._ Her stupid clothes were too tight and freaking warm and she _was pregnant in the middle of summer, damn it_.

And then again who thought it was a good idea to give birth during the summer? Oh yes, her oh so mighty and perfect, _firebender_ husband. And his stupid cronies, called Fire sages.

 _My lord your wife should give birth to the heir during summer._

 _Yes, my lord. This way the chances of the child being a firebender would be higher._

 _My lady please reconsider this. The baby must be born then._

 _Firelord Zuko I suggest that you should try a little before winter so that the Firelady would get pregnant around that period._

The waterbender rolled her eyes as she recalled their words. And she still didn't know how Zuko had finally convinced her that they should follow their advices. Not that she would love her child less if it could firebend. Neither would Zuko if their baby will turn up to be a waterbender. It's just. . . _It isn't a very pleasant thing to be pregnant this time of the year._

Zuko. Yes, it was all his fault, she decided. She glared daggers at the back of his head, as the person whom she _hated_ with all her being was walking back and forth, deep in thought.

She was seated in a white, rocking chair while fanning herself with a beautiful, azure fan, decorated with feathers on the ends and little sparking diamonds in the middle. It was a gift from chief Arnook for her wedding. The diamonds were a rich, navy colour and the feathers were painted with an soft blue paint.

They were currently on the unfinished nursery. They had all the essential things, like furniture, clothes and accessories. They had decided on white furniture because they didn't know the sex of the child. But they hadn't put the things and prepare the room. They had yet to decide what colour the room would be. And now they were talking about _colours._ Tui and La help her.

"I really think we should go with red" Zuko said as he came to sit on an other chair next to her.

"And I said we _will_ paint it blue" She said and formed her blue eyes into slits to glare at him again.

"Come on Katara" he sighed as if _she_ was the difficult one. Ha!

"Listen here" She stopped fanning herself and pointed a finger at him "I didn't say a thing about the clothes being mostly red and I didn't even complaint about the toys" he made a move as if he wanted to defend himself but she ignored him "-And don't get me started about the curtains _and_ the bed covers but – but _Zuko"_ she actually _whined_. Yes she did. " I think the baby deserves to learn about his other heritage and not only _yours-"_

"Katara-"

"And, after all, I'm the one who's pregnant if I recall correctly-"

"Katara can you-"

"-and I came to live in your country-"

"Listen for-"

"-I learned your stupid customs and-"

Zuko sighed again but this time for an entirely different reason.

"I know and I am sorry, but if you could just-"

"-I changed my entire lifestyle just so your people could _accept_ me-" she laughed dryly.

"Please love-"

"-And I- _mmph"_

Zuko rolled his eyes and after he saw that she had stopped talking, removed his palm from her mouth.

"Much better" he murmured and smiled at her pout. He leaned in and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Now that I have your attention..." he said carefully "I want to say that I'm sorry for- All those things you said, but it really didn't crossed my mind with all the changes in our lives. Hell, Katara can you believe that we're having a _baby. M_ y mind's full of it and-" he took a deep breath "I should have paid more attention to you.." he said apologetically.

"Forgive me?" he asked and raised his head to glance at her, with those gorgeous eyes of his, looking like a lost puppy that she couldn't possibly say no-

"Okay" she breathed. Zuko smiled- the smile that makes her knees feel like jelly-and leaned in to kiss her lips softly. He withdrew himself and then gave her a kiss on her forehead.

As he leaned back in his chair, he looked at her and smirked.

"So.." he began "About that colour.."

Her face immediately changed and the icy glares were back " _Zuko"_ she warned. He merely laughed at her expression.

"How about lilac?" he said suddenly, taking her by surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"I say, we paint it lilac. You know, because if you mix red and blue you get purple" he made a grimace "But I hardly think purple would do. So, why not lilac?"

She looked at him as if he had grown a second head and he feared that she would start to yell again. "What...?" he asked hesitantly.

"I didn't thought of that" she spoke to herself. Then she looked at him and smirked "You really are smart."

He rolled his eyes.

She clapped her hands happily and rose from her chair, cradling her huge belly in her arms carefully.

"Lilac it is then."

* * *

 **I'd really appreciated it if you could tell me if you enjoyed it or not :)  
**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
